


[M4F] On Her Mind

by aliceiea



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceiea/pseuds/aliceiea
Summary: private script





	[M4F] On Her Mind

[M4F] On Her Mind [MDom] [Hookup] [Dirty Talk] [Strict] [Teasing] a little [Degradation] [Forced Begging] [Vibrator] [Fingering] [Edging] [Spanking] [Cunnilingus] [Overstimuation] [Multiple Orgasms] 

Hey, mind if I sit?

Thanks. So, what are you drinking?

Who am I? I’m the guy you’ve been eyeing all night.

Oh, come on now, don’t play dumb with me. I know you have. It’s pretty obvious that you can’t keep your eyes off me. I’m not exactly sure why, though. Thought I’d come over here and find out.

Hah, well, I guess you did catch me. No, I’m not terribly interested in what you’re drinking. You, on the other hand, now that’s a different story. I just needed a… conversation starter.

So, sweetheart, what is it? What about me is so intriguing that you’d spend practically the whole night staring at me, yet still be too shy to come up and say something. 

Nothing? Well, hm, if you say so. My mistake. If it’s still alright with you, I’ll just sit here and finish my drink.

So, how has your night been going so far? Anything interesting?

Yeah, I guess it isn’t super busy here tonight. Not much to be happening. 

My night? Oh, my night’s been fine. [in a joking manner] There was this girl at the same club as me, crazy hot. She kept staring at me, you know, checking me out. The weird thing is, though, that when I went up to her, she denied it. Got all quiet and didn’t want to admit it. So, I sat with her and had a few drinks, and we chatted for a bit...

Oh, calm down. I’m only teasing you.

[chuckle] You’re quite the jumpy little thing… aren’t you?

Was it something I said?

No…? You know you say that, but for some reason, I just don’t believe you.

Was it maybe the mention of _teasing_ you that’s got you so flustered all of the sudden?

Hm? Is that what it is? Speak up.

Mmm, that’s what I thought.

How did I know? You aren’t exactly hard to read, sweetheart. Plus, I have quite a bit of… experience... in that particular department.

Teasing, making them squirm, making them _beg._ With all my experience, I know my way around girls pretty well.

[laugh] You leaned in when I said that. You ask me how I can read you, and then you display these obvious signs of interest. It’s cute.

Hm, well then, I suppose we can revisit my question from earlier, now that you’ve admitted I was right. What is it about me that caught your eye?

As cute as the flustered thing is, look at me when you're speaking. There's no need to be shy, so make eye contact with me. 

There you go. Continue… 

Hm… is that so? It sounds like you want a man who’s dominant. One who would take control of a situation. Interesting… 

Yeah, it’s usually the type I attract.

Consider today your lucky day. I'd be willing to make that fantasy of yours come true if that's what you want, but you need to ask me for it first. Look me in the eyes and ask if you can come back to my penthouse with me.

Ah, no. Make eye contact and ask me again, or it’s not happening. 

Mmm, there you go. Good girl like yourself, of course, you can.

What a cute smile. See how fun it is when you ask for the things you want? 

How about we finish up these drinks, and then we can take a cab back to my place. 

Leave the drinks? Someone’s eager. If you insist… 

Let’s go.

[short pause to indicate time passing]

Welcome to my place. 

Hah, well, I hope it’s nice, it wasn’t exactly cheap. Can I get you anything? I have a bottle of scotch that we could open if you’re looking to drink a little more before we… get things started. I’ll let you choose.

Think carefully, now, this might be the only choice I let you make for the rest of the night. [chuckle]

No? If you’re not interested in a drink, then I think it’s time to move this conversation to the bedroom.

[quick pause]

Well, you got one of the things you wanted. You’re here, alone with me, in my bedroom. What else is it that you were wanting, exactly?

Mmm, baby, you’re going to look at me when you speak. Now is not the time to be shy, so tell me. Tell me all the dirty things that were imagining me doing to you when you first saw me at the club.

Do I have to make you look at me? 

[you grab her chin]

If it takes me holding your face like this, I will, but only obedient girls get rewards in this house. So, if you want all those things you’re fantasizing about to happen, I’ll need to see an adjustment in behavior from you. 

There you go. Now, tell me.

Mmm, you know, it’s cute when you stutter through your sentences like that. I know how badly you want this, how badly you need it, but I make you nervous, don’t I? I like having that effect on you.

Come on, now, keep going. I know that’s not everything, not even close to it. 

Do you think you deserve my touch? My hands, my lips, my cock… exploring every inch of your body. Bringing you the pleasure that I know you so desperately crave.

It isn’t something you just get. It’s something that you have to earn. So, have you earned it? Tell me.

You’ll do anything to earn it, is that right? I do like that… 

I’m going to test you. Think of it as a test of obedience. You aren’t going to know the details of the test beforehand. If you pass, I’ll indulge you. I’ll give you everything that you want.

And, if you fail, I’ll be forced to send you back to your apartment early. I have no interest in playing with girls who cannot prove themselves to be obedient. Do we have a deal?

Good, but make no mistake, pass the test, and I’ll still make you beg.

Before we start, I need you completely naked. Come over here, and I’ll unzip your dress for you. 

No, this isn’t part of your test, but it is your first chance to show me how well you can listen. Don’t disappoint. 

There you go. Turn around for me. This is quite the dress, isn’t it? It fits you very well. Though, I think it’ll look better on my floor. 

All unzipped. Turn back around and face me. Slowly slide the dress off your body and let it fall to the floor. 

Oh, don’t you look beautiful. I suppose a bra wouldn’t have made much sense in a dress like that… your breasts are beautiful. 

Slide your panties off now, slowly. 

That’s it, just like that. Ah, no, don’t put them on the floor. Give them to me. 

Perfect. Now, walk over to my bed and sit down. 

[short pause to indicate hesitation]

When I give an order it should be followed immediately without any hesitation. Am I making myself clear?

Good, now sit down.

There you go. For the test, I want you to pick a number between one and five. 

No, the number you choose does not determine your fate with me. That wouldn’t be a test of obedience, would it? Each number corresponds with a toy. Whichever number you choose is the toy that I’m going to edge you with.

While I edge you, I’m going to whisper dirty things into your ear. I’m going to make sure that I’m making you feel good, but, of course, this is a test of obedience. You will not be allowed to cum until I give you permission, and I promise, I’m not going to make it easy on you.

If you follow these instructions and show me that you can be a good girl, I’ll keep my promise from earlier and indulge you in all your fantasies. 

So, pick a number. 

Hm, interesting. You’re sure about that one? You can’t change your mind after I tell you what you’ve picked. 

Mmm, good choice. Stay on the bed. I’ll be right back.

[short pause]

This, my darling girl, is the toy you picked. 

Yes, it is a vibrator. A very strong one at that. This is definitely going to be a fun one to use on you. 

Lay back and spread your legs for me, darling. I want to see the cute little pussy that I’m going to be edging.

Oh, how pretty you are… 

Two things before we start, I always use the same set of safewords. Red is stop, yellow is stop what you’re doing but keep going generally, and green is you’re all good to go again. Ok? I want you to repeat those back to me.

Good, and finally, as long as you are in my bedroom, you will call me Sir. Understood?

And with that, let’s start your test.

[vibrator switches on] 

Oh, my. You’re quite the sensitive little thing, aren’t you?

Mmm, does it feel good when I rub the vibrator around the outside of your pussy like this? A nice little buzz, but not quite strong enough to give you the stimulation that you crave.

This is what playing with me is like. I want to tease you and make you so desperate. I want to hear you beg and watch you squirm for me. Then, after all that, I want to deny you your release. Do you know why? 

Because you’re my little slut. 

You’ll be whatever I say because you want to please me, and I know that, but do you have what it takes? We’re going to find out soon.

I’m going to turn the vibrator up… just a little bit, but this time, I’m going to push it directly against your clit. 

How does that feel? Tell me. I want to hear you. 

Oh, that’s what I like to hear. Even remembering to call me Sir… what a good girl. I think you’ve earned those words, for now at least. 

I love hearing your moans. They let me know that I’m making you feel so good. 

That’s it, moan for me some more while I turn up the vibe. So deliciously sensitive… I love it. 

Seeing your legs shake like that… you’re not close already, are you? Your test only just started, and I’m not ready for you to cum yet.

You know, I contemplated keeping this a secret from you, but I’m in a particularly teasing mood tonight. 

You can hold it. I know you can. You wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you? 

No, of course, you wouldn’t. 

I know you’re close, but you’re handling this vibrator on your clit so well... How about I slide two fingers into your pussy. 

So nice and tight for me, and oh so squirmy. I want you to focus on the sensation of my fingers moving in and out of you, and the buzz of the vibrator against your clit.

You’re gonna cum? That’s funny because I don’t recall giving you permission to do that. 

Remember what I said? Cum without my permission, and I’ll send you home. Be a good girl for me, and hold it. I know you can. I don’t play with girls who can’t obey, you know that. 

No, I’m not slowing down. You don’t get to tell me what to do. I’m going to keep going at this pace, and you’re not going to cum. 

A good girl wouldn’t even be thinking about it. A good girl would only be thinking about obeying me, pleasing me. You’re the one who wanted this, so don’t forget it. 

Just a little bit longer… 

You’re ready, aren’t you? Mmm…

Beg me to let you cum. If you want it as bad as it seems like you do, surely begging won’t be a problem. 

Just like that… you beg so prettily. Keep going, that’s it. Beg Sir. 

You need it so bad? Hmm...

Cum for me. Right now, don’t make me wait. I want you to cum all over my fingers, all over this toy…

Mmm, there you go. That’s it, let it all out. Such a shaky little thing. Ride that orgasm out…

That’s a good girl. Look at me and breathe. Deep breaths. 

Well, it looks like you passed your test. You’ve proven to me that you can be obedient, so, as promised… we’re going to have some fun tonight. Before we do what you want, though, we’re going to do something that I want. 

And what I want, is to see that cute little ass turn red. 

No, you didn’t do anything wrong. This spanking isn’t a matter of punishment, it’s a matter of pleasure. My pleasure. 

Get on all fours and lift your ass into the air. While you do that, I’m going to take my clothes off. It wouldn’t be fair if you were the only one who’s naked…

[pause]

What a cute little ass. Give it a little shake for me. 

Pretty… Now, since this is your first time with me, I’m going to go easy on you. I’m not going to use my flogger or whip, I’m just going to use my belt.

I don’t know how many. Ten? Maybe Fifteen? I want to see how you react to it. Though, I have a sneaking suspicion that it’s going to make that pretty little pussy wet for me again.

Ready? I want you to count and thank me after each spank, focussing on this sting of my belt hitting your ass. 

[spank] One. That was a cute little noise. Let’s see if you’ll make it again…

[spank] Two.

[spank] Three. Fuck, I like that.

[spank] Four.

[spank] Five.

[spank] Six. 

I know, I know, those were quick. You handled them well, though. 

[spank] Seven. 

[spank] Eight. Seeing your ass turn all red for me is making my cock so fucking hard. I can’t wait to stretch your tight little pussy on it. 

[spank] Nine.

[spank] Ten. 

[spank] Eleven. Don’t forget to count.

[spank] Twelve. That’s a good girl.

[spank] Thirteen. You like this, don’t you? Your little whimpers from earlier are slowly turning into cute little moans. I can’t wait to see how wet this is making your little pussy.

[spank] Fourteen.

[spank] Fifteen.

Hm, ok, I think that’s enough. For now at least. 

And now, my darling, as promised, we’ll do something that you want to do. Luckily for you, I already know everything that’s on that list. 

I do. You’re going to cum for me tonight, a lot. While I fuck you, while I finger you… by the time you leave, I want you to be so used that you can’t walk straight. 

Stay in that position, with your ass in the air. I’m going to join you in bed. 

Mmm, so nice and red for me. Oh, and would you look at that. I was right, wasn’t I? Your little pussy is dripping wet for me. What a little slut you are. 

[sex sfx start]

Fuck, you feel fucking good. 

My little slut has such a tight, wet, little pussy ready to be used by me.

Mmm… fuck. 

Yeah? You like this, don’t you? Such a dirty little slut…

That’s it, baby, moan for me. Be as loud as you want, the neighbors can’t hear you. Even if they could, I wouldn’t care… 

The only thing I care about right now is fucking what’s mine.

I’m going to speed up… fuck, and grab a fist full of your hair. 

Fuck, it feels so nice in my hands. I love seeing your neck crane back from me pulling on it… 

Grab onto the headboard. I don’t want you to lose your balance.

Do it, now. That wasn’t a request. You haven’t forgotten who’s in charge, have you? Just because you passed a little test I gave you earlier, doesn’t mean that you can stop following my orders now. 

When I tell you to do something, I expect it to be done without question. Show me what a submissive little slut you are.

Fuck! I need to go faster… pound into you.

[spank] Oh, fuck, I felt you squeeze just there. You like it when I spank your ass while pounding into you?

[spank] Say yes. Tell me you like it. I know you do.

Oh, good girl. You feel so good wrapped around me.

[spank] Hah, I’ll never get tired of seeing you jump like that… so cute. 

Fuck, you’re squeezing around my cock so tight. Are you close? 

Yeah? Do you want to cum again for me?

Oh, that’s a good girl. Go on, cum for me. You have my permission. Cum all over my cock. 

Fuck, fuck, that feels good. You get so tight when you cum. 

No, no, not yet. I’m not done fucking you yet.

[sfx pause]

Actually- here, let’s flip you over and grab that vibrator from earlier. 

[vibrator sfx, sex sfx resume] 

Fuck, hold that on there for me...

I know it’s sensitive, but I don’t care. Your pussy is mine tonight, and if you don’t do as I say, there will be consequences. 

Oh, fuck. See, that isn’t so hard, is it? As sensitive as you are, I’ll bet it’s starting to feel good again.

And soon, soon you’ll want to cum all over my cock again. This time, though, I’m going to make you wait.

I want to see you beg, and be desperate… fuck.

Fuck, fuck it feels so good when you squeeze like that.

Beg me. Right now. I don’t care if you’re close yet, I want to hear you beg. 

Beg for me to pound into your pussy faster… 

Oh, fuck… I’m close.

Do you want me to fill you up? Hm, good girl? Would you like that? 

Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Fuck…

[orgasm, sex sfx stop]

[breathy] No, no, don’t move that vibrator. I didn’t say you were done cumming yet. You still have more orgasms to give me. 

Keep it there, or I’ll tie you down and make you keep it there. 

Fuck, your pussy felt good. That was just what I needed. 

Mmm, here, give me the vibrator for a second. Let me just… push my fingers inside you really quick… mmm. I want you to taste the mess that we made. 

Taste…

There you go, lick it all off my fingers. That’s a good girl. 

How does it taste?

My little cum drunk slut… let’s get this vibrator back on you. 

Mmm, I know, it’s so sensitive. You can take it for me, I know you can. 

No complaining. I already told you, tonight, your pussy is mine, and I want another orgasm from it. You can deny it all you want, but I know that relentless little buzzing feels good on your pussy. 

I know you’re close, baby, I know. Remember what I said, though? You’re going to hold it this time, just for me. I want another orgasm from you, but not just yet. I like watching squirm, and plus, I haven’t heard you beg me nearly enough yet.

Put that pretty little mouth of yours to use, and beg me. While you do, I’m going to reach up, and play with your nipples. I think they’ve been a little neglected tonight. 

Oh, they’re sensitive, are they? It would seem your whole body is at this point… that’s just what I do to you.

Sensitive nipples, sensitive pussy, all from being used by me. 

That’s it, buck your hips up into that vibrator for me. Is it starting to feel good again? 

Mmm, yeah? I told you, didn’t I? I told you it would start to feel good again, and here you are, so desperate to cum.

Not yet darling, not yet. I want this orgasm to be a big one, so we’re going to hold off a bit longer. 

Oh, I love it when you call me Sir. Such a good girl for me. Let me get these two fingers back inside of you. 

I’m going to fuck your pussy with my fingers, nice and fast, while you hold that vibrator on your clit. I’m going to count down from ten, and once I reach one, you’re going to cum for me.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven. Hold it. You’re not allowed to cum yet.

Six.

Five. Oh, no whining. I know you’re close, but you can hold it.

Four.

Three.

Three and a half… 

Two.

One. Cum for me. Right now. Cum all over my fingers, and all over that toy. Make a mess. 

That’s it… let all of it out… 

I love seeing your body shake like that. 

So, so good. Mmm…

You can turn the vibrator off now.

Just because we’re done with the toy doesn’t mean we’re done for the night. You still have another orgasm to give me.

I know how badly you want it. Give yourself to me. Close your eyes and lie back while I use my tongue on you.

[cunnilingus sfx] 

Mmm, so sweet…

I love how you taste.

Tell me what you are, baby. Tell me what an obedient little slut you are for me.

Mmm, good girl.

You are my little slut.

That’s it, beg for me, just like that. Be vocal for me. Tell me how much you want my tongue, how much you need it.

I love how wet my pussy is. So wet, so tasty… and tonight, it’s all mine.

Mine to take as many orgasms as I want from…

No, don’t buck your hips, and don’t squirm. I want you to stay this time and enjoy the pleasure. I love seeing you be all desperate for me, but I want total control right now.

Give in…

Give into the pleasure, and become mine. 

Mhm, just like that, good girl.

I want you to cum for me. One last time. 

Come on, make it a good one. 

I know you’re close. I can tell. Your legs are starting to shake, and I can hear your breath hitch as the pleasure keeps building.

So go ahead, cum for me. Cum all over my tongue… 

That’s it… make a mess for me.

Mmm…

[cunnilingus sfx stops]

Tasty… 

Take a few deep breaths for me, and relax. I know that was a lot, but you did a good job.

I’ve gotten all the orgasm I want out of you tonight. I’m not going to push you past your limits, and it seems like you were getting a little close there at the end. I love how willing you were to keep going, just to please me. That’s the true definition of a good girl.

Hah, well, I did tell you that I wasn’t going to go easy on you. I knew I wanted to tease you, push you to your limits, and make you my submissive little slut. It’s all part of the fun, after all.

There’s a bathroom down that hall and to the right if you want to go get cleaned up.

If you want to take a quick shower, everything you need should be in there. 

Oh, and clean towels are in the closet right beside the bathroom door. You’ll see it when you walk past.

...Oh? [chuckle] Look at you, looking me in the eyes and asking for the things you want. Where has this girl been all night? 

Of course, I’d love to join you. Always fun to be had in the shower.


End file.
